The storage, organization, and hanging of individual hand tools can be difficult given that many small hand tools do not include any form of connection point to which carabineers, lanyards, tethers and other external accessories can be attached. Furthermore, the lack of any connection point makes hanging the hand tool from a hook or other elevated mounting location difficult if not impossible. As such, many hand tools are placed in drawers or left on tabletops where they can be easily lost, misplaced, and difficult to organize.